Where is the Love?
by Lilly Maiden
Summary: Re-posted, with a bunch of mistakes fixed. Sora runs away and now Tai has to find her before she is hurt or killed. R&R Don't base a story on its summay, hint hint! COMPLETED!
1. Where

Author's Note: I don't own digimon so don't take me to court. This is my first fanfic so it  
might not be so good. I'm not a Taiora fan and I'm not a Sorato fan. I just felt like writing one day and came up with this. So, on with the fic!

Also, this is being posted again with some mistakes fixed! Please read and review!

------  
  
"Sora!", Tai yelled as his eyes scanned the area he was supposed to be searching.  
  
"Did you see her?", Tai's digimon partner Agumon asked.  
  
"No, I still can't understand why she left Agumon", Tai said sadly.  
  
"Well, why don't we get back to the rest of the group. Maybe they might  
  
have found her." Agumon suggested trying to cheer up his human partner.  
  
"OK", Tai agreed without much enthusiasm.  
  
As Agumon lead Tai through the woods , Tai's mind once again for the fifth time that day, flashed back to the day when Sora left and his problems started.  
  
------Flashback-----  
  
Tai and Matt were fighting. Matt wanted to stop for the day and let everybody rest. Tai wanted to walk some more until they found out more about this so called Digital World.  
  
"Look at the digimon Tai! If we run into any evil digimon, how do expect  
  
us to win and save our lives!" Matt said angrily  
  
"Just a few more minutes! We can make it! Besides, we can't just lay  
  
down and fall strait to sleep! We need to find a decent place to camp!" Tai  
  
argued stubbornly.  
  
"Stop this both of you!," Sora broke in. "We need to think this through  
  
instead of fighting! Fighting won't get us anywhere!"  
  
"I'm tried! If I walk anymore, I'll ruin my complexion!" Mimi wailed  
  
"Oh no! My glasses are slipping off again!," Joe moaned.  
  
"Great, I've been disconnected, now I need to reload the whole computer  
  
again!" Izzy said in frustration.  
  
Sora looked at everybody, Tai and Matt had gone back to arguing, Mimi was whining about how her 'poor feet' hurt, Izzy was typing on his computer, Joe was moaning to T.K. about how irritating his glass were, and the digimon were chatting about the battles they've had. Suprisingly, Soar, who could usually stand all of the noise suddenly felt like it was all to much. She burst into tears and ran off before anyone could catch her.  
  
"Sora! Wait! Don't leave!", Tai cried but Sora ran into the trees surrounding the digidestines without a backward glance.  
  
------ End Flashback-----  
  
"Look Tai, the others are waiting for us," Agumon said, interrupting Tai's thoughts.  
  
Tai looked up startled. He had been so in to his thoughts that he hadn't noticed they had reached a clearing. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Matt, and their digimon were waiting for him.  
  
"Did you find her?", Tai asked them  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Tai, but they weren't in my area," Joe said sincerely.  
  
"What about the rest of you? Did you guys find anything?", Tai asked, his voice was  
  
over brimimg with hope.  
  
To Tai's great disappointment, each one of the digidestines shook their head sadly. Tai felt himself drop to his knees, he broke down in tears and pounded the ground with his fists, crying all the time, "No! No! Sora, what did I do!? Why did you leave us!? No, SORA!!!" Matt came over and patted Tai's back, saying", Calm down man. Sora's strong and she knows how to take care of herself. Let's get something to eat and get to sleep. We'll search for her in the morning when sun's up." Tai felt Matt guide him to his feet.  
  
After the group had eaten, Izzy suggested that they get some sleep. It was at that moment, Tai suddenly straightened up to everybody's suprise. He said in a voice unlike his own," I'm not going to go to sleep. I'll stay up and search for Sora on my own."  
  
The other digidestines looked at Tai like he was crazy. "Tai you can't find Sora in the dark! If we can't find her in plain daylight, you definitely can't find her in the dark!", Izzy said trying to reason with Tai.  
  
He went off to find a place to sleep. Just then he felt a tug at the end of his shirt. He looked down to see T.K.'s blue worried eyes looking at him.  
  
"Tai, is Sora going to come back? Did I do something to make her mad? Is that  
  
why she left?" T.K. asked worriedly.  
  
Tai looked at T.K. in amazement wondering what made T.K. think this.  
  
"No, T.K., Sora probably left because she needed some time to be alone." Tai  
  
said trying to believe what he was saying himself.  
  
--------  
  
In the shadows, unnoticed, was a bright, fiery, orange headed girl watching the digidestines. She had heard everything from everybody telling Tai that they hadn't found Sora to where Tai finally gave in to sleep. The girl was Sora. Sora sighed as she leaned on a thick, sturdy looking tree to support her because at the moment, she felt like she had lost total control of her body and was going to flop down. Sora removed her sky blue helmet that was supposed to bring her luck.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tai but I can't come back, not yet. I need to be alone.", She said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "I'll be back soon, but not now."  
  
---------  
  
"Sora, why did you leave, was it because of me? Please come back Sora. I really miss you and I'm worried about you.", Tai thought to himself as he gazed at the stars.  
  
--------  
AN: So did you enjoy it? This is only the first part. More feed back I get, the sooner part two will be up.


	2. Is The

AN: Whew! It's finally here. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I don't own Digimon but I wish I do! Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you read!

I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT ABOUT HER DIGIMON!!! Please forgive me!!! I didn't mean to forget that really important factor, but when I wrote it, I was really caught up in my own thoughts.

On With The Fic!  
-------

As Tai laid on the soft forest floor he thought about Sora. His mind flashed back to the time when they were still young and kids. His mind settled on replaying a particular memory. 

-------Flashback------

Tai and Sora were playing in a soccer game. It was the last minute of the game and their team just needed one more goal to make victory. Sora had the ball and was about to shoot it when suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. . The referee blew his whistle and the game was over. Their team had lost. After the game, the other team came and taunted Sora telling her thanks for winning the game for them. Sora's team members came over too and yelled at her about her stupidity and three or four of them actually kicked her a few times. As soon as Tai saw this, he broke through the crowd and told them off for treating a team member (and Sora) this way.

"Everybody makes mistakes. If you want to blame and hurt something, blame the rock  
that Sora tripped over for being there", Tai told them angrily.

Then he helped Sora up and dropped her off home. On the way home, He told Sora that it wasn't her fault and he didn't blame her.

------End Flashback------

The next morning, to no one's surprise, Tai was the first one awake. In fact, he had been awake before the sunrise. Tai practically woke everybody up by pacing impatiently in front of their sleeping forms. The rest of the group wasn't too happy to be woken up at such an early hour.

" Gosh Tai! Chill down man, give us some rest," Matt said half asleep.

" We've got to hurry!", Tai said unsympathetic the least bit.

Everybody looked at Tai in pure amazement. They had never seen him behave like this before.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat first before we start searching. That  
way, we'll have lots of energy and plus, our digimon can digivole if we get in  
trouble," Joe said reasonably.

Tai felt like arguing back but held his tough in time, remembering that it was a fight that got them into this mess.

"Alright, Tai, you go get some water, T.K. you come with me and try to find  
some wood. Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon, you all try to find some  
food, lot's of it.", ordered Matt taking charge.

"And Izzy, IZZY! IZZY GET  
OFF THAT COMPUTER AND LISTEN TO YOUR JOB!", Matt  
yelled at Izzy who was furiously typing away n his computer.

This made everybody laugh, including Tai. It felt good to let go of some stress he had been holding in for a long time.

" Izzy, you and the rest of the digimon stay here to guard our camp." Matt continued "Let's go!"

Everybody headed off to do their assignment leaving Izzy and the digimon behind to stay guard.

---------

Sora was taking long cool sips of water at the small creek she found. She had thought the creek would be a safe enough private place to get a drink because tall thick trees surrounding the creek. 

All she could think about was Tai for some strange reason. She felt a strange warm shiver when ever she thought about him. Sora stared at the rushing water. She didn't know what to make of this new feeling. She really missed him and wanted to see him but she knew that she couldn't, at least not yet. Little did she know Tai felt the same way but only he knew what the feeling was and what more, he was headed her way!

---------  
Author's note: OK I'm finally finished. It took me an hour to type all that. I hope you enjoyed it. Now all I have left to do is part three. Yea! Well that's all for now. I'll let your tired eyes rest a bit but get ready for the final part!


	3. Love?

Author's note: Here's part three! The final to the three part series!

A quick disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY PART OF IT, thought I wish I do.

---------  
  
Tai continued thinking about Sora. She was always there when she was needed. He recalled a memory. Once Tai's mom wanted him to watch his sister Kari but Tai wanted to go play soccer. After Tai's mom left, the doorbell rang followed by a gentle knocking on the door, it was Sora.  
  
" Hi Tai! Do you want to come to the soccer field and play?" She asked.  
  
" I wish I could but I've got to watch Kari"  
  
" I'll help you, I have nothing to do anyway." Sora offered helpfully  
  
Suddenly, Tai felt like his shoes were wet. He looked down and saw that he had been so intent on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed there was a small creek in front of him and he had walked right into it. Blushing, he stepped back and looked around. It was then that Tai saw a girl about a few yards away from him. She was brushing her with her fingers to get the tangles out. The girl had her back to him and hadn't noticed him... yet.  
  
Tai gasped, "Sora, is that you?" in a surprised tone but it was enough to startle Sora into turning around and seeing him.  
  
Tai' Sora thought how did he find me? What's he doing here?'  
  
When Sora saw Tai quickly running her way, she speedily leaped up and started to run away.  
  
I can't let him catch me, I just can't!'  
  
Sora ran as fast as she could, knowing that Tai was a fast and speedy runner. She just couldn't let Tai catch her! Inside though, secretly, she almost knid of wished that he would catch up to her. She quickly shook the thought off her mind.  
  
What am I thinking!?!'  
  
I can't let Sora get away, I've got to catch her.' Was Tai's only thought as he chased the girl.  
  
I'll never forgive myself if she manages to get away!'  
  
With this thought in his mind, he speed up and ran at his fastest pace. Sora heard the running sound increase and get louder, meaning that Tai was catching up to her. Oh no! I've got to run faster!'  
  
Tai ran with all of his might . Suddenly, he took a flying leap and tackled Sora to the ground. Sora felt herself falling toward the ground. She tried to wriggle out and get away but she felt herself blushing. Slowly, she realized that she couldn't move because Tai was on top of her and had a tight grip on her waist.  
  
" I'm not going to let go until you promise not to try to get away Sora", Tai told her in a bit of a stern voice.  
  
All of a sudden, Tai felt the body underneath him start uncontroably shaking. It took Tai a while to realize that Sora was crying.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?' Tai asked worriedly because he had never seen her cry before.  
  
Carefully, as to not hurt the angel underneath him, he rolled off and tried to calm her down. Suddenly, Sora said in a sob, " I'm very sorry I left you guys, will you ever forgive me? I just needed some time to myself."  
  
Surprised, Tai said, "It's all right, just please don't do that again. It frightens me to see you upset and everybody, even T.K. was worried about you."  
  
" I'm afraid that the others will be upset and angry at me for leaving", whispered Sora.  
  
" Of course we won't be angry, you're like a big sister to us and T.K. sees you like a mom in the digital world."  
  
Sora made no reply but Tai felt her breathing slowly come back to normal. He pulled her close to him so that she was lying on his chest. Sora gave a small, barely noticible sigh of contentment and peace.  
  
" Sora, tell me why you left." Tai asked gently.  
  
" When you and Matt were fighting, I got upset, but with everyone angry, I just suddenly felt it was too much. I needed some time alone to understand myself. Please don't be angry." Sora whispered.  
  
" It's alright, I understand."  
  
Sora looked at him with admiration is her eyes. Tai felt himself trapped as he stared into her lovely amber colored eyes. Slowly, they leaned toward each other . . .  
  
" Tai! Where are you!!!!??!!!!" Agumon's worried voice pierced the silence.  
  
Both Tai and Sora looked up. When Agumon found them, each was a dark shade of red looking like a beet. Luckily, Agumon didn't notice because he was very shocked to see Sora.  
  
"Sora, Are you OK?", inquired Agumon still not believing that Sora was in front of him.  
  
"Hi Agumon, yeah I'm alright"  
  
"Come on you guys, let's get back to the others. They're probably worried sick over you Tai! They think you disappeared like Sora!"  
  
Later that night, when all of the digidestines and their digimon had fallen asleep with the exception of Tai, he went to Sora and sat by her still sleeping form. This went on for a few minutes then, careful not to wake his sleeping angel, her leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're back Sora" Tai whispered to the night and into Sora's ear and in her sleep, Sora gave a deep smile of contentment and joy.  
  
--------  
  
Author's note: This is the longest chapter I have written but it's finally done! Thanks to everybody who took the time to write and send me a review for my story. 


End file.
